Signs from the city
by AyameSudachi
Summary: As the event unfold you see it from the perspective of a young film student in LA instead of the family.
1. Default Chapter

Signs from the City  
  
  
  
The walls of the small room were plastered with many posters of various sorts; rock bands, anime, celebrities. The sun crept through the broken blinds as it rose that morning, just like any other morning, eventually hitting the right spot in her room to hit her directly in the eyes as she slept. She would simply roll over to avoid the beams, but no amount of turning could help her avoid the heat as her room slowly began to feel like a sauna, or at least it did for her under the mounds of blankets she was under.  
  
It was only 7:00 and there was no school. This was the time she should take advantage of sleeping in late. However, until they could afford to fix the shutters and the air conditioning it didn't seem possible. All she could do now was throw off her blankets and move to the cooler part of the house, the living room.  
  
Her mother had already been awake and was eagerly watching the TV, still in her pajamas, which was out of the ordinary for her. It was almost as if she had an obsessive-compulsive disorder to take a shower within the first five minutes of awaking.  
  
"I'd kill for a bedroom facing west. The apartments across the yard are so lucky," she said as she groggily sat down on the couch. "I don't see why we don't just move-"  
  
"Glory, be quiet for a moment," her mother said, raising her finger to Glory's lips without even looking to her. Then she cups her daughter's face in her hands and turned her face to the TV.  
  
The news reporter spoke in a worrisome tone, unlike the usual "calm-under- every-circumstance" attitude they all had. "Report of crop signs are coming in from all over the globe; India, England, Australia, and even here in the US. Farm land near Philadelphia, Austin, and even here in California's farm land have been affected."  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"I don't know. At first I thought it was one of those weird TV specials, but then I realized how early in the day it was." She fell silent unsure of what else to say.  
  
Glory rushed to the phone and called up the one person that she always called in times of crisis, whether it was an argument at home, stress from college, the end of the world, or simply a lack of food in the house.  
  
"Hello?" a woman answered on the other end.  
  
"Is Lee there?" "He's asleep. Sorry."  
  
"Wake him!" There was a short pause and then, "please? It's important."  
  
The phone fell silent and then a male's voice came on the line, very groggy and hoarse. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Glory. You still have your camcorder?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And your car?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Pick me up in an hour," she said and then hung up the phone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Glory rushed to get ready, her shower being less than five minutes and length and not even bothering to condition. After the quick application of her usual black eye shadow and eyeliner, she went to the kitchen to get a quick snack before her trip. All they had was bread so she grabbed a couple of slices and sat down once more on the couch to wait.  
  
"Mom, I'll be back in a couple of days. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a film student. A historic event is within driving distance," she said as she fiddled around with some technical equipment in her purse. It took her a moment to notice her mother still sitting in the same position as she did almost an hour ago. "Mom?"  
  
Her mother slowly turned, but didn't make a sound.  
  
"Mom, what if I take you to stay with Lee's family while I'm gone? Or maybe your sister? I wouldn't want you to stay here all alone."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll just go over to your aunt's house later today. I just want to stay here right now."  
  
About that time a horn honked outside. Glory gave her mother a long hug, as if she were afraid it'd be their last, and left out the door.  
  
  
  
Lee was in his old, beat-up Pinto, glaring at her as she made her way down the apartment stairs. They had known each other since High School and were in all the same film classes. Though it had never truly been established, they sort of drifted together as a couple. "What is it this time?" he said as she opened the door and sat down.  
  
Not even saying a word to him, she turned on the Radio to let him hear the reports. "Crop signs are appearing everywhere. Even hear in California. Several have appeared in the Central Valley and even one near Bakersfield in a small wheat crop."  
  
"Oh gosh. Crop circles?"  
  
"It's a historical event and it's happening in our own backyard."  
  
"What's so historical about it?"  
  
"Trust me, you'll thank me."  
  
"I don't feel comfortable with this Glory. I don't think-"  
  
"We're going. I'm not letting this pass by. If things were closer to LA I would walk there myself, but no. They are way out in Bakersfield so I need you and your car."  
  
  
  
After hours of driving the sun began to reflect in the rearview mirrors and blind them. Glory put on her violet shades, which always seemed to match whatever outfit she was in. She seemed very achromatic with black. The only color was her glasses. The same went with Lee, but his glasses her simply black. Daring with color, even with sunglasses, was not like him at all.  
  
The trip was long and they weren't even exactly sure where they were going. The radio made it seem the exact location of the circles was a huge secret of some sort. However, the side of the road suddenly seemed to turn into a parking lot. "Lee pull over! We're here!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Glory's mother sat home still too shocked from the events as of late to move. The TV pale blue glow lit up her darkening living room and her coffee from the morning had gone cold hours ago. As if it only sunk in now that her daughter had left she muttered out the word, "Glory."  
  
"Lee, this is it! The world is about the change!" she said as she stomped out of the car toward the ridge with the droves of people on it. Lee kept up with her pace, but didn't seem to eager.  
  
She fiddled with the strap of the camcorder around her neck and then held the camera in her palm, all if it looking so natural to her. Before she even saw what was just over the ridge she hit record and pushed her way through the crowd. All the excitement and anticipation, all of the people, all of the news coverage couldn't prepare her for what was just a few solid steps away.  
  
The rim of the ridge soon cleared and the four giant circles and random geometric shapes came into view. Her hand went limp and the camcorder fell to her side as far as the strap would let it. "Lee," she muttered almost incoherently. Lee came through the crowd, which was already angry at her shoving through, a few moments after her and stood behind her. He too, could think of no other words to explain his emotions.  
  
Glory reached back until she felt him fingers encircle her hand. "I'm here," he said, as though those two words would comfort her.  
  
As if this moment of silence wasn't tense enough already, they overheard a person from the crowd behind them. "Look at those lights. They certainly aren't stars. I have lived here for 15 years and would know if stars were right there." Her voice trailed off as each of them turned their heads off toward Bakersfield. Twelve little lights flickered in the distance.  
  
Lee put his arms around Glory and held her close. The look on her face had changed dramatically. The eager little reporter she once was was now replaced with the frightened and inexperienced film student she truly was. "Lee?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Take me home. I need to be with my mom."  
  
  
  
Back at home her mother still sat, not a single hair had been moved since the morning. Every story told to her in childhood about this stuff was true. Science fiction had become fact. The world had changed in a single night and the pleasant life with her daughter that she had planned out before them could be taken away in an instant. 


End file.
